Will you see me
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Oliver is depressed and feels no one really notices, he decides to do something drastic. Who will be there for him? LillyOliver. Based around songs Hurt by Johnny cash and Chemicals react by Ali and Aj. Oneshot.


Hey another one shot, Oliver is feeling depressed, will there be some one to help him?

Oliver/Lilly.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything  
_

Oliver looked in the mirror, his eyes hollow and far away.

He could feel the bile rise in his chest.

He turned away, barely able to look at himself.

His feelings of hate were over whelming, he just couldn't take anything any more.

His mother had died of cancer a month ago, his best friend Miley was too busy with Hannah to see how depressed he really felt.

Lilly, the love of his life was with another man, he felt so alone.

No one noticed the pain behind his forced smiles.

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt _

Every little thing he did felt little and insignificant, Ashley and Amber seemed to always find a way to attack him.

His dad was taking the effects of losing his wife out on Oliver, not noticing how it hurt him.

He would drink away his anger and then when Oliver would try and stop him he would hit him till he was a bleeding mess.

When he tried to hit on girls in attempts to ignore Lilly and her boyfriend Craig. The girls would laugh and say he was pathetic.

Oliver no longer called himself smoken oken, Miley and Lilly were too preoccupied with their boyfriends to even notice.

He may as well become part of the furniture when the couple time was on.

_I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here_

Oliver walked downstairs, he couldn't face this anymore.

Today was the day he would finally escape the hate he felt and pain.

He walked down to the beach, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Once he reached the pier, he sat on the edge and took out the letter he had written to his friends.

'Dear Miley, Lilly and anyone else this may concern

I have decided I can't live with my pain and hurt any longer, I feel invisible and unwanted and I can't handle this rejection and despair any longer.

Lilly, I love you but to you I am just dorky Oliver, you don't realize how much that hurts.

I hate being the side kick, you have your lives and I don't feel like I fit in.

You're drifting from me and I know I have to let you go, including myself.

Dad, sorry for displeasing you, I cant bring mum back and I know you wish I had died instead of her, well I'm no longer a burden now.

Please carry on and don't mourn for me, I really am in a better place'

Oliver

He folded the note, after reading it over.

He wasn't exactly an expert on writing suicide notes; it was hard trying to write it down.

He blinked back tears, no turning back.

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt _

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

"Oliver" Lilly said, as she walked over to her friend as he stood up and leant over, preparing to jump.

She gasped, her intuition had been right.

She raced over and grabbed her friend before he fell.

"Lil, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

He walked back from the edge and sat down, he legs couldn't support him.

He had been caught, what could he say?

"Were you going to do what I think you were going to do?" Lilly demanded.

"Uh depends on what you are referring too" Oliver stammered, hoping to lie his way out of it.

It didn't work, Lilly had known him to long.

"Don't lie, were you about to kill yourself" Lilly snapped.

"No, don't be silly" Oliver whispered.

Lilly sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be with Craig right now" Oliver spat, he dint mean to sound harsh but he didn't want to be seen broken.

"I came here, because I had a feeling that something wasn't right and well, something isn't. Craig and I broke up last night, I told him I like some one else" Lilly said and she touched his arm.

Oliver flinched, she was lying.

"Don't touch me" he whispered, he needed to be alone.

He didn't want Lilly's sympathy.

"Oliver, please tell me. Why?" she stammered.

"Why, you want to know why. I hate being nothing; I'm just your little doughnut of a sidekick, loser with no personality. My father hates me and blames me for my mum's death. The women I love thinks I'm just the annoying best friend.

You don't see me, none of you do. You don't see the pain, the bruises from my bloody father when he's drunk. You see what you want to see. You little toy" Oliver yelled, his heart hammered wildly.

The words had just come out and now he wished he could stuff them back in.

"Oliver I dint realize, why didn't you tell me this sooner, I didn't know you liked Miley" Lilly stammered.

"Just fucking forget it and leave me alone, you interrupted me" Oliver snapped.

"Oh and it's not Miley, its you ok"

Oliver turned to go back to the edge, but Lilly grabbed him and turned him to face her.

"I dumped Craig, because its you I like. You're not worthless, you're cute funny and that's why I like you. I've always liked you, it's always been you" Lilly said.

"Don't lie" Oliver stated and tuned away, tears spilling down his checks.

He wiped them away angrily.

"I'm not" she stammered.

"Don't, you can't love me, I'll drag you down. I will make you hurt" he said and tried to leave but Lilly desperately held his arm.

Oliver sobbed loudly and collapsed onto the pier, Lilly dropped down beside him.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"I love you Oliver, so many people care for you. Please don't kill your self" Lilly whispered.

Oliver pulled back from the hug, wiping his eyes.

"I'll try; I guess I should have gotten help sooner. Just I didn't know what to do, where to turn. I'm scared ok, of myself and my feelings" Oliver stammered.

Lilly leant forward.

"I'm not scared of my feelings and I won't hide anymore. I will support you till you get better" she said.

Oliver stroked Lilly's hair back and leant forward, brushing his lips against hers.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver's shoulders. Kissing him back with passion, all her feelings for him were in that one kiss.

They pulled back breathless.

Oliver smiled, he entwined their fingers and they stood up.

"So what does this mean?" Lilly asked, with a smile gathering.

"Well I'm hoping that even though it will take awhile to get better, you would still want to be my girlfriend, I know with you there that life is looking better. I know I can try." Oliver said and looked at Lilly hopefully.

Lilly smiled, hugging him close to her.

"Of course, I want you Oliver, all of you and you will beat this. I'll be by your side, because I love you and always will" she whispered.

Oliver smiled closing his eyes and replied

"I love you too and I will beat this, because with you by my side. I know I can do anything"

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny,  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)_

FIN

A/N:

So, what you think of that one, it was hard to write because it's only my second Hannah Montana one.

I wanted an Oliver/Lilly for this.

The song is centered on Hurt by Johnny cash, its sad but it fitted the story.

Was listening to it and the story came to me, so I wrote it.

The last song was a great way to end the fic and is called Chemicals react by the talented sisters Ali and AJ.

So drop me a review and let me know what you think, criticism is accepted. I like to know what I can improve on (of course in a nice way, don't be too harsh… lol)

New fic out soon

Till then

Chall

KAT


End file.
